Colonel Fitzwilliam and the Spanish Imp
by horsejumper14
Summary: The Nunez-Radcliffe's are friends with the Bennet family. When Colonel Fitzwilliam comes to see Mr. Darcy's wedding he bumps into the half English half Spanish Jewel Nunez-Radcliffe. Knowing he must marry for fortune the Colonel still finds himself falling in love with Jewel's impish smile and opinionated mind. Little does he realize that she is an heiress to a wealthy estate.
1. Introducing the Nunez-Radcliffes

**Hello fellow P &P readers! This is my first writing a classical type of story so be patient if I make mistakes about the time period. (~l~) I'll look up as much as I can to get this story as accurate as possible. Thanks for reading!(^l^) And sorry if my translations are horrible I'm not the best at Spanish.**

 **Disclaimer:I do no own anything familiar to you.**

The year was 1812 and at this very moment a commotion was going on at Ashburton Estate, home of the Nunez-Radcliffe's. Ashburton was a handsome Elizabethan manor, reddish brown in color, with two towers protruding on both sides of the house. It was a great estate with many tenants and land that seemed to spread out in every direction. The family was made up of four siblings who lost their parents in a shipwreck on the way to America. Since that time the estate was to be parted equally among the brothers and sisters impartial to the sex of said sisters. Three years have passed since that fateful day when a young girl of thirteen with dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin waved farewell to the ship that was carrying more precious cargo then any of the trade vessels they owned. It was their only ship that ever sank.

"Jewel!" "Jewel where are you?" A young woman of sixteen swiftly ran by her captor evading them by rushing down the grand stair case and into the drawing room. Flushed from running Jewel Nunez Radcliffe, the youngest of the Nunez-Radcliffes sat herself at the piano forte and began to play an _allegro(Italian: fast)_ battle march. A petite woman with similar features to Jewel flounced inside the drawing room out of breath. Holding up a shaking finger she was opening her mouth to lecture the poor girl when another occupant of the room gently spoke.

"By my word what has gotten my two lovely sisters fighting again?" This inquiry came from none other than their eldest brother James. Both sisters turned to gaze at their brother who's appearance was so different from their own. Where their hair was dark brown his hair was a dark blonde, where their eyes were shades of brown his eyes were a watery blue, and where their complexion was olive his was a light bronze. This diversity among the siblings owes its due to their sires, father being English while mother being Spanish.

"What is it about this time?" Robert the second eldest brother waltzed in and sat adjacent to James who discarded the paper he was reading to focus on his squabbling younger sisters.

Barbara the twin sister to Robert exasperatedly told the tale of Jewel, who this morning deliberately got up early to miss getting her hair put up.

"You're not a child anymore Jewel, girls younger than you always have their hair up, it is the proper way at this age."

Jewel scoffed at this remark and gazed at dark haired Robert, the twin she got along with better. "Barbara you know it matters not to me what others think. I will most likely become a spinster anyway so why not leave my hair down."

Robert's green eyes twinkled with mirth as he replied for his twin. "You will have a less chance of becoming an old maid with it down than you do up. Leave it up _joya(Jewel)_ to fend off some of the suitors _."_

James chuckled at the display of Barbara's grin and Jewel's huffing.

Jewel reluctantly let her sister pull her hair up into a high bun leaving wisps of hair free to frame her face.

Barbara hoping to make peace sincerely asked, "Why are you so untroubled about the idea of spinsterhood?"

Jewel sighed thoughtfully. "Well.. we are all heirs and I believe that since no one will have me that I shall be able to live comfortably until I pass on."

James glancing up from his paper, directed his gaze towards his younger sister. "Por que crees que nadie se casara con ti?" (Why do you believe no one will marry you?)

Jewel responded back to James in their mother's native tongue. "Es simple. (It's simple.) Due to my being impertinent, independent, intelligent, intractable,and everything else that I'm lacking in as a proper lady, no sane man would want me."

Robert smirked at this declaration. "In that case shall we visit an asylum to find you a fiancée? For you did say no sane man well what about an insane man?"

"Don't be ridiculous. No man, mad or sane would want a girl with no breasts." Barbara teased Jewel and her lack of bosom.

All of the audience in the room laughed heartily at this until a maid announced that an express had came.

The letter was given to Jewel who stared at it curiously before opening it. She started reading, showing a blank expression before a smile spread across her face.

Barbara smiled hopefully. "Good news I take."

Jewel nodded vigorously. "Indeed. It is from our good friend Elizabeth Bennet. Here she writes about Lydia's marriage to Mr. Wickham and that all is well with their family now. Um let's see... oh dear!"

"What is wrong? Did something else happen?" James attention now fully on his sister encouraged her to continue.

"Well... Lizzie writes that both Jane and her are engaged and to be married within the month!"

Barbara snatched the letter quickly from Jewel and read it herself and cried out in joy. "Tis true! They have invited all of us to come to their wedding which shall be a joint ceremony. Oh how beautiful a winter wedding shall be!"

All of the room burst into celebration which took some time to quiet down. Finally Barbara asked a very important question.

"Wait! Who are the bridegrooms?" The siblings instantly grew quiet as no one knew.

"Blast it all! Shouldn't the letter say? Find the bloody letter!" Robert began looking fervently for the misplaced letter. James searched among the couches while Barbara gazed at the floor. Jewel examined the area around the windows and finally the eldest found it under the piano forte.

Fishing out his half moon shaped spectacles from his pocket he delicately reviewed the message. "It is written here that the intended bridegrooms are the respectable gentlemens, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley."

Silence ensued the room, all occupants pondering upon the subject.

Barbara broke the heavy air. "Are you acquainted with either of these gentlemen James? Or you Robert?"

James shook his head no, but Robert answered. "I vaguely recall someone mentioning a Mr. Darcy. Apparently he is of the highest social circle and has a large estate in Derbyshire although I'm not sure if that is this gentleman."

Jewel spoke up next. "Should I hope that we are accepting their invitation?"

James smiled brightly. "Indeed _joya_ (Jewel) we shall leave within the week."

 _P &PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P_

 _Dear Lizzie,_

 _I am so happy to hear about your upcoming nuptials. The gentlemen in question must be very fine and respectable to have caught Jane's and your eye so I will not worry about their histories. Lydia is well settled with Mr. Wickham is she? I pray hope that man stays in the north and out of our vision. Lydia I think shall learn her lesson when he does not present her with the amount of pin money she desires. I am sorry for writing such dreadful things but will now move onto happier events. My eldest brother James has agreed to all of us coming to your wedding. I am so very glad that you invited us. We were just thinking of coming to Hertfordshire to visit you when low and behold your express arrived. Barbara and I still quarrel over petty things but truthfully I enjoy distressing her. I believe it lifts her spirits which have been quite low lately ever since her and Robert's last birthday. She is now twenty and three which unfortunately in our society means that she is on the road to spinsterhood. I admittedly confess Lizzie that I detest being our sex when it comes to marriage standards. James has been well. He is twenty and six and still remains a bachelor which I think the rest of the household breathes a sigh of relief for. It is not that do we not wish for a new mistress of Ashburton but we have yet to come across someone who is the better half of my brother. Robert is as always a comic and sharpens his wit daily, most likely preparing for battle in case he comes across you. I laugh whenever the thought of Robert and you matching wits intrudes into my head. My own health is perfectly fine and my riding has gotten better since last I wrote you. We shall come by carriage to Longbourn within the week so I hope this letter shall arrive before I do. I hope the rest of your family is in good health and please send my regards to them._

 _Your friend,_

 _Jewel Nunez Radcliffe_

 **Thank you for reading if you have any questions or comments please feel free to PM me or review. (^l^) Next chapter should be about the carriage ride to Longbourn and reminiscing with old friends.**


	2. Trip to Longbourn and Seeing the Bennets

**Hello guys! I would like to give a special shout out to Ladydipogo for being the first to review. Thank you and I will try update as often as I can. As for pairing the brothers up with the single Bennet sisters who knows? (^l^) Haha anyway this chapter has the Nunez-Radcliffes traveling to Longbourn. Will they meet someone along the way? Will they invent a new game do escape boredom? All of these are most likely.(~l~)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that even looks remotely familiar. Unfortunately. (-_-)**

"Jewel!" A call for a certain young Nunez-Radcliffe rang through the house.

"Bloody hell Barbara. Save your breath for ordering the coachmen around not me, for they shall take it better than I will." A muttering Jewel paused in her writing to avert her gaze from the letter. Sighing she packed up her pen and ink, blowing on the still wet parchment. Glancing around the drawing room once last time before exiting, Jewel walked outside to the awaiting coach, and was gently helped in by her brother James. All four siblings shuffled inside before settling in a comfortable arrangement. Two sat to a bench, James next to Jewel and Barbara with Robert. Everyone became absorbed to their own devices, James was searching the paper for any news of the war, Barbara was knitting who knows what, Robert was dozing off, and Jewel was trying to communicate with the driver.

"Jewel! Stick your head back inside the coach this instant!" Barbara scolding Jewel again, didn't notice her hands were flying all over before Robert was struck with a needle.

"AH! Barbara! Keep your nasty needles to yourself!" Robert swore while rubbing his thigh.

Barbara sheepishly apologized. "Sorry Robert I'll put them away."

Jewel snickered while James hid his smile behind the paper.

Barbara still embarrassed changed the subject. "Well Jewel since you so conveniently conversed with Tom what did he have to say?"

Jewel lolled her head against the back of the coach and sighed. "He said it would take all day to travel to Longbourn and that's without making stops. We all very well know we are going to make stops. Several of them."

The lot laughed at Jewel's conclusion for they knew it was true. The coach came to its first stop at the Buckley Inn which was on the border between Hertfordshire and Oxfordshire. Tom suggested they rest the horses for an hour to which the family obliged. The brothers and sisters stepped down from the coach and walked to the inn for some refreshments. Barbara suddenly stopped an eager Jewel from pouring a glass of lemonade.

"What is it Barbara?" Jewel having not a drop of liquid on the ride so far was extremely parched.

Barbara took the cup from Jewel's hand and set it back on a table. "Before we do anything else we must go and make ourselves presentable."

"I beg your pardon!" Jewel cried. "Surely we could spare five minutes to quench my dry throat before becoming immaculate again?"

Barbara dragged a reluctant Jewel up the stairs of the inn. "No we cannot. Not since you stuck your head outside the coach, it looks like a hornets nest."

Jewel countered. "You should know better than anyone Barbara, to stick your hand in a hornets nest."

Robert and James shook their heads as the two went at it again. Politely asking the inn keeper to bring them a pitcher of lemonade, they situated themselves at a table. Conversing quietly about the weather and how their ships must be fairing over sea, the brothers were surprised when the door of the inn was violently flung open. Entering the inn was a man who was red in the face, drunk already so early in the day. The gentleman, for he was wearing aristocratic clothing, flung himself upon a bar stool and loudly ordered a whiskey. Following him shortly was another gentleman who was fuming.

"My god Hurst! Can you not refrain yourself from drinking so early?" The fellow Hurst slurred a few words of apologies and swearings before stumbling back outside nearly knocking over another man who was strolling into the room. Hurst hobbled passed the sir while he looked on amusedly.

"Was Hurst having a nip again Bingley?" Bingley nodded his tiredly before flopping on a nearby chair. The other gentleman soon followed his example.

"I dare say Bingley you are looking worse for wear. Cheer up man we shall be at Netherfield Park soon enough and ever closer to your bride." At this remark the brothers who were carefully eavesdropping lifted their heads in recognition. Netherfield Park was close to Meryton where Longbourn resided although last they heard it was still for lease. Bingley smiled softly at the thought of his future bride.

"Yes I will again get to see my beautiful Jane." Both brothers were fidgeting at this point, feeling rather uncomfortable at listening to such an intimate confession.

Bingley this time spoke to the other gentleman. "How goes your search for an eligible bride Colonel?" The Colonel shocked James and Robert. Being in the army was not for the weak of heart and he had such a kind face that did not appear to be a man who could engage in battle.

The Colonel smiled in fun as he answered. "You know not every man can be so fortunate as to find as lovely girls as you and Darcy have. I am still considering which kind lady would even want me."

"Don't be so unflattering to yourself Colonel. You are a very honorable man that need not trouble yourself with finding a women of high dowry. I have told you plenty a times that I would most graciously help you set up trade." Bingley clapped the Colonel on his back. The Colonel smiled sadly.

"Alas even with such help it shall take years for me to establish myself and I cannot wait that long." A new man approached the table so silently that the other occupants jumped. However realization came over their faces and smiles replaced the startled frowns. Bingley motioned for the man to sit.

"Come, come Darcy. Help me talk your cousin out of this foolish notion."

Darcy who was a quiet man with a solemn air replied. "Whatever Colonel Fitzwilliam deems to do is of no concern of mine no matter how foolish."

Bingley scoffed good naturedly as Colonel Fitzwilliam grinned. "I see you are brooding as much as ever Darcy. It pleases me to know how highly you regard me by allowing me to my own devices. However..." Colonel Fitzwilliam waggled his brows. "I think your brooding has to do with the fact that you were accompanied in the carriage by Miss Bingley instead of your beloved Miss Bennet." A light shade of pink erupted on Darcy's cheeks and did not go unnoticed by the rest of the party. Colonel Fitzwilliam and Bingley laughed at their friend who was still very moody. A few minutes passed of their idle chattering before they all got up and composed themselves. Then the three of them walked out.

Robert let out a long sigh of relief. "James, what do you make of that?"

James contemplated and then answered. "Robert we have just been graced with the presence of the Miss Bennet's future husbands."

Charmingly Robert continued prodding. "And what have you judged of their character?"

"They appear to be gentlemen of good manners, with no ill intentions toward the Miss Bennets. On the contrary they seem quite fond and attached to them."

The brothers both smiled as they concluded that Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were well worthy of their friends hands in marriage. Jewel and Barbara at last came down the stairs of the inn.

"Did we miss something?" Jewel inquired as she finally poured herself a glass of cool lemonade.

James and Robert laughed heartily as Barbara and Jewel looked at them confused.

"Indeed," Robert wiped a tear from his eye. "James and I had the pleasure of overhearing a conversation between Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Darcy's cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam."

Barbara and Jewel gasped. "Well go on! Do not keep us in suspense." Jewel bounced in her seat.

Barbara gripped the table worried. "Are they good men?"

James patted her hand. "Fret not Barbara they are very respectable men and are very much enamored with Jane and Elizabeth."

Jewel and Barbara visibly deflated, content with the answer. Jewel quirked up an eyebrow. "Who is this Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

Robert and James exchanged a look and Robert ventured an answer. "Colonel Fitzwilliam is Mr. Darcy's cousin."

Barbara gave them a disgusted gaze. "Is that _all?"_

Robert became exasperated. "Well what do you expect us to know? We first seen the gentleman only this morning."

Jewel stared at her brothers suspiciously. "Did either of you introduce yourselves?"

The brothers sheepishly shook their heads.

Jewel was disappointed. "Gah! What useless men we have in our family Barbara. I suspect we'll have to wait until after the wedding to even become acquainted with the bridegrooms."

Barbara joined in on her sisters complaints. "Of course. Even worse we'll have to ask _Mr. Bennet_ for an introduction!"

James and Robert flinched at their sisters shrill remarks on their lack of decorum. Even the inn keeper had to smirk at the siblings exchange. Politely he announced that their coach was now prepared to continue on their journey. Arm in arm the sisters now satisfied with having their disdain announced for their brothers, strolled peacefully to the coach. James and Robert followed behind almost scampering with their tails between their legs. Once all were in the coach properly the bumpy ride commenced. Several hours later an obnoxious voice rang through the box.

"I'm bored."

Jewel perked up. "Aye! So am I Robert, but what are we to do about it is the question."

Barbara fed up with the two's rambling shushed them. "Can't you both sit without squirming and stay quiet?"

Robert rolled his eyes at his twin. "I'm sorry but not all of us have the dignity of a statue."

Jewel joined in and took a jab at Barbara. "Robert's right. After you there must not have been any left for the rest of us."

Robert grinned. "Ho ho! What a sense of wit my sister has. Took after me!"

Barbara muttered on about their insolence and infernal caterwauling.

Robert turned to his younger sister. "Shall we play a game Jewel?"

Jewel's eyes sparkled with interest. "What kind of game Robert?"

He thought a moment. "It would have to be without any objects for we couldn't get them in this coach."

The coach held silence while its occupants mused on the idea of a game. A spark flew from Barbara's mind.

"I have it!" She cried. "Why don't we spot an object and not tell the others what is and they have to guess."

"How are we suppose to narrow it down? Can we give clues like color, shape, size...?" Robert was skeptical of this 'game'.

Barbara pondered on this. "I suppose that would only be fair. Who wants to go first?"

Robert eager now volunteered. "Alright um... oh! What I am seeing is-"

"No, no." Jewel tossed her head and clucked her tongue. "Couldn't you say something less awkward? What I'm seeing pff."

Robert turned scornfully to face Jewel. "Do you have any superior suggestions?"

Jewel smiled smugly. "I do. Why not say 'I spy'?"

"I spy?!" Robert guffawed mockingly. "That's the most ridiculous name for a game I have ever-"

James raised his hand. "Now wait Robert. It doesn't sound that absurd. 'I spy' something or another."

Barbara's excited voice came into the conversation. "It just requires a touch of refinement such as 'I spy with my eye'-"

Robert roughly interrupted his twin. "So now we're applying verse? What next iambic pentameter?"

James frowned and raised his voice at Robert. "Come now man let it go. The gall of arguing in regards to a diversion!"

All became mum after this outburst of rarely shown vexation from James. The usually reserved, amiable James was at times known to spout out his fury at some unsuspecting victim. He never turned toward violence but anyone witnessing his hostility, certainly was glad for the former.

Robert ever fearless voiced out meekly. "I spy with my little eye..."

Jewel started giggling then outright cracked up her sides heaving. Barbara followed suit ever trying to maintain respectability. James reached his right hand across to Robert's grasping it in a firm shake.

"Bravery is most honorable sir."

Robert grinned at his brother's words of praise and the remainder of the trip was consumed in the merriment of the game 'I spy'.

P&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&PP&P

Longbourn was currently in disarray with two weddings needing to be planned.

"Mr. Bennet! Mr. Bennet!" Mr. Bennet frowned at the shrill vocals of his spouse. Luckily he was safely within the premises of his library.

"Mr. BENNET!" The door to his safe haven was flung open carelessly as the barriers were breached by his wife. _Sigh._ Mr. Bennet reluctantly put down his tome. Under normal conditions he never minded jesting Mrs. Bennet or her poor nerves. This past week though had been filled with nothing but unpleasantness from the upcoming bindings of husband and wife.

"Mr. Bennet!"

"Yes, yes." He answered crossly.

Mrs. Bennet gave him a pointed look. "You recall the Nunez-Radcliffes coming to visit, don't you?"

Mr. Bennet's face softened considerably at hearing the sir names of his old passed on friends. "Yes Mrs. Bennet I do. When are they to arrive?"

Mrs. Bennet gazed exasperatedly at her husband. "Today Mr. Bennet. Today!"

Mrs. Bennet stormed out the room with a now amused Mr. Bennet following graciously behind her.

"Imagine," Mrs. Bennet began, sweeping herself down the hall. "The Bingleys and Darcys are staying at Netherfield Park while the Collins's reside at Lucas Lodge. We shall have nobody even paying tribute to our home at Longbourn except the Gardiners. Ah my dear brother."

"But now," Mrs. Bennet strolled outside where all the other Bennets were waiting. "We shall have a noble family of no _relation_ to us lodge here. As good _friends_ of the Bennet family. Ha! I don't believe the Lucas's had such friends visit their Charlotte's wedding. How green Lady Lucas will be when oh!" A fast approaching coach entered their line of vision.

"Here they come Mr. Bennet! Here they come!" Mrs. Bennet started waving frantically.

Mr. Bennet stood with a good natured smile gracing his features. "Indeed it seems inevitable Mrs. Bennet ."

The coach with driver and footmen pulled up the drive right before the Bennet family. The door was opened and the gentlemen stepped down first.

"Robert! James! My how you've both grown so fine!" Mrs. Bennet raced to kiss their cheeks and hover about like a mother hen. The brothers laughed and took the affection in stride by raising their hats to Mr. Bennet who acknowledged with a nod. The brothers then focused on their sisters and assisted in helping them out of the coach.

"Jewel!" "Barbara!" The Bennet sisters swarmed the Nunez-Radcliffe sisters and bombarded them with questions which they answered patiently and dutifully. Once most of the inquirings were satisfied the party moved into the drawing room.

James and Robert conversed with Mr. Bennet on matters concerning the running of his estate as well as the impending war with France. Mrs. Bennet freely sought out Barbara's opinion on warehouses as well as other wedding materials. Lizzie, Jane, Kitty, Mary, and Jewel chatted about everything and anything as Barbara interjected once in awhile to escape Mrs. Bennet.

Lizzie was curious about the newly invented 'I spy' game. "So what is the objective of this game."

"Well," Jewel tried to explain the particulars as Robert interrupted with his input.

"It is a down right useless game if you ask me."

Jewel cleared her throat as she countered back. "I believe Lizzie asked _my_ opinion on the subject. Do not bother Robert on it. He is just a sorry sport because he lost every time we played."

All of the females giggled at this interesting tidbit of information. Lizzie mirthfully prodded. "Robert has often boasted on his efficiency at cards, races, games of any kind. Yet a simple guessing game has done him in."

The room was filled with sweet laughter except for Robert who blushed heavily with embarrassment. James took it even further.

"It would be a merriment invented by Barbara. She must be Robert's foil."

Barbara stood taller at this declaration. "As it should be. For who else but your sister should spoil your victory?"

The room broke into smaller conversations again when Jewel noticed Mary sitting down at the piano forte. Jewel cautiously tapped Mary on her shoulder. Mary turned her lips pursed until seeing the intruder. Mary's mouth corners tugged up slightly at Jewel.

"Hello Jewel."

Jewel sat alongside Mary on the bench. "Come now Mary let us play a duet. You know how much I look forward to playing with such an experienced player."

Mary nodded and flipped through various pages before settling on a certain song Jewel recognized. "Ah very nice choice."

Softly Mary began to play the melody and after counting Jewel came in with the counter melody. Softly they played as if the music was jabbering on back and forth. Soon the melodies flowed with great emotion and swelled to a huge climax before coming back down and then becoming reclusive. The notes stayed this way until the counter melody gave an angry answer. The main melody fired back until hands were flying over the keys, sometimes crossing but always moving. This storm of furious music suddenly ceased and dropped back into a lullaby before gently dying off. Waiting for the applause of everyone in the room Mary and Jewel were surprised when met with silence. Both frowning as they gazed up their anger contorted into one of shock at the three gentlemen standing in the doorway. The feeling of disappearing among the piano forte keys became a rather pleasant one. Upon closer hearing one could make out Jewel muttering.

"This is what happens when you have to be _immaculate_ Barbara."

 **Alright another chapter down within 3 days. Woo! Thank you all for reading and have a super weekend!**


	3. Journey from Pemberley

**Hi guys! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I really appreciate it, it makes me so happy. (^l^) Chapter 3 will focus on Colonel Fitzwilliam's journey to Longbourn. Will Caroline be a pain in the derriere? Oh yes, but you probably already knew that. (^l^)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

The dawn's light slowly crept through the open draperies of Pemberley. The lark's song rang true among the other less appreciated birds like the sparrow and the blue jay. One bird however could out croon the lark. Colonel Fitzwilliam was calmly sitting at the breakfast table with his cousin Darcy when that boisterous noise occurred. _Errrr-Uh-Errrr-uh-Errrrrrrr!_ The colonel peered about then gave a questioningly look to Darcy. To which Darcy answered.

"We keep chickens near the house for easier use." The Colonel awed understandably and the breakfast commenced. As did the crowing. _Errrr-Uh-Errrr-Uh-Errrrrrrr!_ Bingley showed to breakfast next and initiated friendly conversation, mainly with the Colonel, for Darcy was too invested in his paper to respond more than a word or two. Hurst staggered into the dining room holding onto his head and ordering about for coffee. The other occupants blatantly ignored the drunkard as they did most of the time. Poor Bingley had to acknowledge that he wronged Louisa by this marriage. Miss Georgiana Darcy sat at the table several minutes later, quietly asking her brother and cousin how they slept. All had soft characteristics on their faces whenever in the presence of the young lady. Who could ever scowl when someone this innocent and angelic was near?

"Charles!" "CHARLES!" Abruptly twin voices shrilled among the halls of the noble establishment. Charles grimaced, Colonel Fitzwilliam frowned, Darcy became even more sever than usual, and Hurst swore. Loudly. Between the now awkward air and Mr. Hurst's harsh swearing Georgiana wasn't quite sure what to do, so she sank a little lower in her lavish chair and prayed for inconspicuousness. The shouting could be heard even closer as servants were ordered willy-nilly to do menial tasks, and rather rudely. Finally two women in ostentatious clothing barged between the doors to the once serene breakfast.

"Charles," began Caroline. "Can't you put an end to that awful caterwauling?"

Bingley struggled to maintain a calm and polite disposition but managed to grit out. "G-Good morning Caroline."

Louisa flounced into a chair next to Hurst prior to complaining next. "You never acknowledged Caroline's inquiry Charles. Please shut up that confounded rooster when we visit next." Over half the population in that household prayed vigorously for their to be no more future imposing at Pemberley.

"It kept me up half the night. And you know how I require so many hours of sleep otherwise, I will become ghastly ill." Caroline aimed a pitiable gaze at Darcy. He would have none of it and opted to discuss whether they should rest a day in between trips. The Colonel knowing he might very well be engaged to Miss Bingley at some point, decided to strike up a proposition that would favor his predicament.

"Miss Bingley due to your frail condition would it not be better to stop and then continue? I could stay and accompany you while the others go on." The Colonel meant to flirt audaciously with Miss Bingley and made so clearly by marring a mirthful grin upon his features. Caroline however seemed to take no notice for her heart was still set on Mr. Darcy and no other man interested her. She would reply delicately for he was a relation of Mr. Darcy's and she would be civil even if he was, only the second son of an earl.

"I thank you Colonel Fitzwilliam for your concerns but I am well enough to travel with everyone, so I must decline." Caroline sniffed rather indifferently.

The Colonel's face fell into a disappointed frown as his flirtations were brushed over. There was no chance at wavering Caroline Bingley disposition. She was far too set in her ways, far to spoilt, and far to unpleasant. Colonel Fitzwilliam knew it would be a miracle if Caroline changed enough for her to even be considered tolerable, but he wasn't going to wait until it occurred. He, to his dismay would have to wed her as she is. The Colonel shivered and turned away from Miss Bingley to engage his much more hospitable cousin, Georgiana in talk.

The rest of the meal went without any more eventful displays from Hurst, Mrs. Hurst, and Miss Bingley.

The large party soon split into smaller groups to fill the carriages: Mr. Darcy, Miss Bingley, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Miss Darcy would be in one while Mr. Bingley and the Hursts would ride in the other. If you couldn't gather from previous experience, Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy were not fond of Caroline one bit. Colonel Fitzwilliam was willing to tolerate her vile comments if it meant he would come closer to convincing her to marry him. He slyly asked Miss Bingley about the size of her dowry.

"Miss Bingley I had heard from a source a most intriguing piece of information."

Miss Bingley slightly tilted her head in response. "Oh?" Colonel, while knowing this wasn't encouragement still continued on flattering.

"Indeed. It is mentioned that among the young ladies of the ton _you_ are one the most eligible. Apparently you are also the most requested to attend the social gatherings. Surely you must know of this Miss Bingley or are you too modest to admit to it hmm?"

Miss Bingley fully latched her attention on Colonel Fitzwilliam. He was complimenting her and in front of Mr. Darcy! Oh what a perfect opportunity to flaunt her attributes. She politely coughed and primly stated.

"Of course Colonel Fitzwilliam this news comes as no surprise. I am often seeked out, however I only accept to show at the most distinguishable places in town. I can understand why, though I do not wish to praise myself. You see I _am_ the daughter of a noble gentleman and my dowry _is_ 15,000 pounds."

Colonel Fitzwilliam understood that Miss Bingley was no longer talking to him but using him as means to exhibit her assets to his cousin who she was still pining for. Mr. Darcy was busily engaged in his reading and hardly paid any notice to the conversation directed at him. Miss Georgiana however was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check. Miss Bingley just could not leave her brother alone. He was going to be _married_ in a fortnight and her cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam was by no means helping the situation. Georgiana fixed a heated, angry stare at the Colonel who sheepishly chuckled. She knew what he was planning and Georgiana could not have been more disgusted with him. Marrying Caroline Bingley would be the worst thing for her cousin and she was going to interfere in any way that she could. The carriage was wrapped in a nervous air until at last they came to a rest stop called the Buckley Inn. Here Georgiana started her meddling.

"Oh Miss Bingley would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to the Inn?" Caroline's eyes immediately lit up and she sweetly clung to Georgiana's arm and exclaimed loudly how she would love to accompany her. Georgiana pleadingly gazed at her brother then at the Colonel. Mr. Darcy nodded pitifully at his younger sister and used her sacrifice to interrogate the Colonel.

"Richard please tell me you are not seriously considering Miss Bingley as a potential marriage partner?" The Colonel cheerfully smiled at Darcy.

"Come now Darcy. What is all this gossip of my marrying? Should not we be discussing _your_ impending nuptials to Miss Bennet?" Darcy moved in front of the Colonel's path, effectively blocking his escape. He sighed.

"Richard I have told you many times that I will set you up in trade so you would not need to make an undesirable match. You cannot deny that Miss Bingley is an undesirable match." Colonel Fitzwilliam lifted his tired face to Darcy.

"I do not wish to establish anything that I have not done entirely on my own. Do you not see these dark circles under my eyes? This is what happens to a man who has little wealth and no title to back him with. No creditors will have me, no ship would carry my cargo. I swear to you Darcy I want another way. How I wish for another way."

Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled bitterly and pushed past a shocked Darcy. In all of Darcy's twenty and eight years he has never seen Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, who has been in gruesome battles many a time, look so forlorn.

The Colonel who was as low as he's ever felt shuffled into the Inn after Mr. Bingley. Hurst almost rammed into him but luckily he sidestepped and steadied the already drunk man.

"Sooooorrrry." Hurst then staggered back into the carriage where he toppled onto the seat. Well at least he wouldn't wander off. Colonel Fitzwilliam softly chuckled at the man's antics. He really could not blame Hurst. Mrs. Hurst could drive any man to drink. The Colonel searched the room for Bingley only seeing him and then two other chaps at another table. They did not seem suspicious but he still kept up his guard.

"Was Hurst having a nip again Bingley?" Bingley nodded tiredly before flopping into a chair. In whisper tones so the other gentlemen couldn't hear the Colonel asked.

"Have you any acquaintance with the sirs at the other table?" Bingley slyly observed the men. Playing along he shook his head raggedly. The Colonel patted him on the back sympathetically.

"Cheer up man we shall be at Netherfield soon enough." Colonel Fitzwilliam vaguely noticed both men twitch at his mention of Netherfield.

"Bingley they are listening to us keep talking about anything." Bingley suddenly cheered up and grinned at the Colonel.

"How goes your search for an eligible bride?" The Colonel swore under his breath. Curse Bingley for bringing up the one topic he didn't want to discuss at this moment with strangers overhearing.

"I am still considering which kind lady would even have me." Bingley went down the same trampled lane that Darcy had went over earlier and once more Colonel Fitzwilliam gave his excuse. All while two unknown gentlemen eavesdropped. What did they even want? They appeared to be interested in any news from Hertfordshire or about the Miss Bennets. Heaven forbid they were dangerous scoundrels. Too wrapped up in Bingley's chatter and other thoughts, Colonel Fitzwilliam did not realize that a shadow was looming over them.

"Gah!" Bingley and him nearly dived out of their seats before focusing on the person. It was only Darcy. Shaking his already aching head, Colonel Fitzwilliam produced a smile on his face. Patting the spot near him he motioned for Darcy to sit. He did but not prior to giving a flittering look at the refined cads still silent and motionless waiting for their conversation to reveal something.

"Who are they?" The Colonel's smile spread even larger and he looked like the cat that got the cream except for his eyes which darted back and forth nervously. Bingley was the first to speak again.

"Come Darcy. Help me talk your cousin out of this foolish notion." Darcy studied Bingley, questioning this inquiry before concluded that he was actually serious and not acting. Darcy knowing that Charles more than likely already wore down his cousin on the subject put it out quickly. Colonel Fitzwilliam shot him a sincere, grateful smile truly exhausted of the truth of the matter. The whispers then commenced.

"Do you think they will come over here?" Bingley tilted his head. The Colonel frowned.

"I would think not. It would be wiser to stay away with only the two of them and three of us." Darcy blatantly stared at them. They proceeded to fidget in their chairs looking at anywhere but them. Bingley straightened his cravat and stood up.

"If they are not going to approach us we should be on our way. Netherfield is still half a days trip away and I would like to arrive before sundown." Colonel Fitzwilliam and Darcy nodded, brushing themselves off and strolled out of Buckley Inn, following Bingley. Colonel Fitzwilliam did not try to tempt Miss Bingley into anymore polite formalities. After witnessing what come of them this morning, he decided that one attempt was enough for today. Feeling rather sleepy he leaned comfortably back into the cushioned seat and dozed, falling into a deep sleep.

"Uhwah." Yawning boisterously, Colonel Fitzwilliam stretched his limbs as Darcy stepped out of the carriage. He had been the one to roughly shake the Colonel's shoulder until he awoke from slumber.

"You slept like a cat Richard. Come let us rest inside the house." Silently tailing behind Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam entered through the magnificent doorways of Netherfield. Granted, it could not be compared with Pemberley but it was still in its own way beautiful. The furnishings had been recently polished giving off a gleam that sparkled. Exotic rugs lined the floor and must have been freshly washed because an earthy fragrance wafted up into his nose. Colonel Fitzwilliam could not subdue the urge to take a deep breath. _Inhale. Exhale._ The corners of his mouthed twitched upwards, wrestling with his already conflicting emotions. His features twisted and contorted, finally settling into an indifferent expression. He excused himself from Darcy and crawled up the grand stair case where he was shown his room. The Colonel gave his lodgings a brief once over before pulling off his boots and crashing onto the bed. He slept through the early supper and it was close to evening when Darcy knocked on his door. Colonel Fitzwilliam still in his clothes from earlier, rolled over on his side groaning.

"Enter." Mr. Darcy crossed the room and sat in a chair opposite of Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Richard, Charles and I are calling on the Bennets. We ask for the pleasure of your company, what say you?" The Colonel sighed and continued to lounge upon his bed before raising himself to his feet and staggering to the door. He looked back at Darcy and grinned cheekily then raced down the hall. Mr. Darcy laughed at his cousin's childish behavior and for a short distance thundered after him.

Bingley, Darcy, and Colonel Fitzwilliam joked profusely along the ride to Longbourn. Each made jests about what _wonderful_ in-laws the Bennets would be. The ones about Mrs. Bennet had Darcy and Bingley shuddering which made Colonel Fitzwilliam jeer even more. At long last they rode into the Bennets drive. It was early evening so the visit would have to be a short one. Colonel Fitzwilliam noted that while Longbourn was not very large, it held a rustic charm to it that appeared rather cozy, something he had never experienced in his own home life. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley half expected the servants to come running out to _casually_ see who had arrived. When no one came they both frowned and the Colonel gave them questioning stare. Laughing he walked up and knocked on the door.

"Gentlemen how can you predict that someone will answer the door prior to making yourselves known? The servants do not anticipate your every arrival." Bingley and Darcy who had shocked characteristics on their faces slowly nodded. Colonel Fitzwilliam stopped laughing to gaze between their two faces finding them serious.

"Wait, do they!?" Before anyone could answer the door opened to show a flustered housekeeper, Mrs. Hill.

"I am sorry sirs that it took me so long to attend to you." She gasped breathing heavily. Bingley concerned led her inside and bid her to sit.

"Is something the matter Mrs. Hill? Did one of the Bennets fall ill?" All faces were grave at the mention of sickness. Mrs. Hill just chortled and waved her hand.

"Bless it no sirs. All is quite well. We have just been very busy with the recent visitors." The three men curiously thought of who could be staying with the Bennets. Mrs. Hill stood again and motioned for the gentlemen to follow.

"They are in the drawing room. Very crowded it is, even more so now that you have called." Upon closer distance one could hear the sound of voices and piano playing. Funny, the playing was extremely passionate, drawn out, and while Mary Bennet, the musician of the house was fairly good at pieces this is not one they would presume she would choose. Suddenly male laughter broke out. They froze for the roars were not only those of Mr. Bennet's. Rushing past poor Mrs. Hill, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, and Colonel Fitzwilliam dashed into the Bennet's drawing room unannounced. The chattering just stopped, breaking off midsentence from the occupants lips. Only the piano playing continued on undisturbed by the intruders. Rising up into a climax, the melodies came crashing down to soft tones trickling away. The silence came, an awkward one where no one moved to say anything. The players turned away from the piano to face the rest of the room when they found not one player but two. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy recognized the first as Miss Mary Bennet, but the second girl they held no recollections for. She was a petite thing with dark hair and eyes. Her skin was very tan, obviously natural so they assumed she was of Spanish decent. Although with all these features she made up a pretty sort of young lady. They noticed her leaning in, to whisper something to Miss Mary Bennet.

"Mary, does it not anger you that no applauded?" Mary was indeed quite frustrated.

"It does I am quite put out but what can we expect when Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley visit?" Mary spit mentioning the gentlemen's names. Jewel suddenly understood.

"Aw so these are the famous bride grooms intended for Lizzy and Jane. But who is the red coat man?" Their attentions turned to the officer beside Mr. Bingley. The officer at first glance did not stand out next to Mr. Darcy's ruggedness or Mr. Bingley's sharp features. Upon closer inspection though Jewel saw that this man had a soft face, one that seemed as if he liked to laugh and a gaze that was ever so tender. The soldier's figure was ideal, tall but not gangly, no he looked very sturdy. His hair was a light brown, perhaps in the sun it had coppery hints of red. Even so what was most striking about him was his eyes. They were brown not an extraordinary color but how warm they were and Jewel was sure that because he was excited over something that they were molten. Suddenly those brown eyes stared at her and she blushed, profusely. A very Barbaraish thought popped into her mind.

"Good lord why didn't I change my clothes?!"


	4. Meetings and Meryton

The Bennet's drawing room was suffocating. If no one spoke soon an embarrassing scene would take place and everyone would be at fault. Luckily one brave soul interrupted the silence. Kitty was the least shy out of the entire party and felt no shame in starting up a conversation.

"Why is everyone so quiet? It is only Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, you know this reminds me of when-"

"Yes, yes my dear thank you." Mr. Bennet had regained his senses and took over before Kitty rambled on about some scandalous tale. He stood up from his chair by the fireplace and bowed towards his future son in-laws.

"Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley how good of you to call on us. I suppose you couldn't resist staying away too long." Mr. Bennet cheekily smiled at his last remark. Mr. Bingley slightly blushing bowed in return along with Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Colonel Fitzwilliam decided almost immediately that he would get along with Mr. Bennet, who had a sarcastic sense of humor that was greatly appreciated when in the company of so many sour or annoying women. Casting another glance at the young girl sitting at the piano he found her staring at him. Turning away Colonel Fitzwilliam felt heat rise to his cheeks. He hadn't blushed since he was a school boy but that girl was blatantly staring at him which was making him self conscious. Colonel Fitzwilliam had the strong desire to straighten his back too attention and bow sharply at the lady. Impress her? Yes that is exactly what he wanted, to fan out his feathers like a peacock did when in search of a mate. What his thinking was now going primal, animalistic? Shaking his head he focused on Mrs. Bennet who was happily chatting away with Bingley and sometimes his cousin. In the corner of the room where the piano forte stood Jewel and Mary were happily chatting away about new music compositions and the performances being played in town. Jewel however was more interested in the gentlemen who arrived and kindly excused herself to be introduced. She walked over and sat near Kitty who was trying to coax sentences out of the red coat. He was politely listening to her but was for the most part not listening to what she said. Jewel subtly made eye contact with her sister who was speaking with Jane and Lizzy. Barbara noticing her sister's interest shot her a warning look but never the less introduced her.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam this my younger sister Jewel Nunez-Radcliffe." Jewel curtseyed and sat down in front of Colonel Fitzwilliam. He stood up quickly and bowed albeit sloppily.

"How do you do Miss Nunez-Radcliffe?" He avoided eye contact, opting to gaze at the hands in his lap. Jewel lifted an eyebrow at his shy actions and decided to be friendlier.

"Nunez-Radcliffe is really rather long why don't you just call me Miss Radcliffe?" Colonel Fitzwilliam forced himself to look up. This girl no, Miss Radcliffe was being so forward with him and yet here he was cowering. Attempting to regain any dignity he had left he smiled naturally and gazed straight into her eyes.

"Thank you Miss Radcliffe only of course if you call me Colonel." She laughed happily at his remark and he was glad he had suggested it for her laugh was very contagious and he found himself laughing as well.

"Well Colonel I suppose inquiring about the weather would be quite boring so instead I shall ask how your trip fared." Jewel already knew where he traveled from but was willing to hear it again. Perhaps Colonel Fitzwilliam had a different tale to reveal. The Colonel choosing his words carefully began to state how his journey had gone.

"We left Pemberley early and arrived at the Buckley Inn midday. I suppose around the same you did although I only saw your brothers." Jewel frowned at the mention of them remembering how ridiculous they were at the time. Colonel Fitzwilliam worried thinking maybe he shouldn't have mentioned her brothers and was going to apologize but Jewel did first.

"I apologize for my brothers behavior. They can be quite childish when they put their minds to it. Please rest assured that they do not always act this way." Sighing Jewel glanced at James and Robert who were conversing freely with Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, and Mr. Bennet. At least they had properly made clear of their misunderstandings. Realizing she had been ignoring Colonel Fitzwilliam Jewel snapped her attention back to him. Colonel Fitzwilliam had an amused smirk marring his features watching the young girl ponder her older brothers. It even widened to a grin when her head flipped back around as she opened and closed her mouth. Chuckling at the fish like display he teased her a bit.

"Miss Radcliffe do not pay any mind to me for I am only a guest in this house." Jewel cheekily smiled in return.

"What a coincidence Colonel so am I. Shall we pay no mind to each other or the other fellow guests?" Colonel Fitzwilliam chuckled and kept up the strong banter with her soon learning many new things about Miss Radcliffe such as her love of music, her knowledge of literature, and her interest in riding. She was very easy going but not a bore by all means. Jewel may not have met a lot of men but she could certainly state that Colonel Fitzwilliam was one of the most interesting men she had known. She was not a fool though. Jewel had just been made this man's acquaintance and had no idea of his true character. There was no proof that she could trust him but this fact seemed to intrigue her more than frighten her. No Colonel Fitzwilliam had caught Jewel's fancy and she wasn't about to let any chances of further their friendship go.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was well into the night when Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, and Colonel Fitzwilliam left the Longbourn but before leaving Mr. Bingley invited the Bennets and Nunez-Radcliffes to dinner at Netherfield the next day. All parties heartily accepted the invitation and looked forward to the event.

Barbara knocked on the door before entering sitting on the bed with her back to Jewel.

"Is something bothering you Barbara?" Jewel was brushing out her hair and wasn't quite sure why because it would become knotted by morning. Barbara got up from her spot and stood behind her sister.

"Do you ever wonder how it would be if mother and father were alive?" Ah so that's it. Jewel knew it was something about their parents to have Barbara depressed. She patted her sister's hand before answering.

"At times I do. Sometimes I can't let go of the shock, hoping it is all a dream, a deranged nightmare. I fear the night, how dark it is and all the shadows hide. It is trivial because what I fear is the unknown and all uncertainties. There is no way we can know without experiencing it firsthand and for the possibilities you are thinking of we will never find out." Jewel wistfully turned to Barbara with a bitter sweet expression. Barbara reached out and stroked her sister's hair.

"Why is it that find comfort in words from one so much younger than I?" At this remark Jewel smirked at Barbara and tossed her hairbrush at her.

"Perhaps it is because I am also much smarter?"

"Oh!" Barbara jovially started tickling her younger sister on her sides.

"HAHA! Barbara! Please...*gasp* please STOP!" Tears were streaming down her flushed face as she begged. Barbara was not giving mercy so easily.

"Wait a minute who is the jester? Yes who is the fool? I scarce guess but Jewel Nunez-Radcliffe! Is it? Am I right?" Finally setting her free Jewel nodded her head.

"Indeed it is I. Only I am idiotic for putting up with your antics." Climbing into bed Jewel silenced Barbara as she climbed into the other side. Unfortunately Longbourn did not have many rooms forcing us to share.

"Barbara you are hogging all the blankets." Tugging Jewel secured some fabric.

"Well I beg your pardon! I can not help it and your cold feet aren't helping." Silence ensued as Barbara tentatively approached Jewel with a question.

"Does this make Robert and James fools for living with me?" Jewel huffed from her side.

"I thought we had already established that years ago." Giggles erupted from them both.

"Goodnight Barbara."

"Goodnight Jewel."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next morning the dining table at Longbourn was filled to the brim with occupants. An outing to Meryton was suggested by Mr. Bennet much to Mrs. Bennet's dismay.

"No Mr. Bennet, Jane and Lizzy must stay here to prepare for the wedding. We could not possibly spare them." Barbara carefully tried to persuade the older woman who was against the jaunt.

"Mrs. Bennet would you not like to have your daughters seen in an open carriage? One of our smaller properties has one and we could send someone for it. I must confess it is much more refreshing than walking." The rest of the group heartily agreed to the proposition and they all went off to prepare. A half hour later they all gathered in front of the house, excited with the thrill of riding through Meryton in an open carriage. Everyone would see and say "My what a handsome group those Bennet sisters make." At least that was what Kitty was currently thinking. The rest of the party was happy to get away from the hustle and bustle of planning a wedding and to relieve themselves from Mrs. Bennet. The carriage was not terribly small and the six women could fit squeezing three to a bench. Kitty noticed their predicament.

"Why where will Robert and James ride?"Robert smiled warmly at her concern.

"Do not fret Kitty. James and I shall ride on the running boards and act as your footmen." A brother on settled on each side and the company was ready. With a snap of the reins they were off waving goodbye to Mrs. Bennet. They started passing neighboring farms and waved to the various workers.

"How lovely it is traveling like this. Thank you James, Robert, Barbara, and Jewel." Jane ever sweetly thanked the Nunez-Radcliffes.

"It is no big deed Jane. We all have been good friends for a long time." James smiled softly before brining his attention to Mary who had so far sat quietly.

"Are you not enjoying yourself Mary? If there is something you wish I will gladly grant it." Mary turned a to James startled at his speaking to her.

"I am sorry James but frankly I have not been listening to a word any of you had said." Mary knowing how rudely she was acting apologised.

"Forgive me for forgetting my duties as friend. As many philosophers-"

"Mary." James interrupted Mary from rambling on about philosophies. As much as he enjoyed hearing her talk passionately, he did not need her feeling guilty for such a trivial thing as collecting one's thoughts.

"Do not be distressed. I meant not to accuse you of anything by my statement. It is I who should apologize. Tell me Mary what your thoughts are about this war with..." Jewel smiled coyly at her eldest brother and friend. Both had the same type of mind and enjoyed silence as well as sensible speaking. However James always coaxed Mary into insensible topics bringing her further out of her shell of philosophies and sermons. James spoke of philosophies at times and therefore was wonderfully surprised when Mary took up an interest in them. Even more so he seemed to have a soft spot when it came to the bespectacled girl. Oh yes Jewel was going to meddle, discreetly. The small country town of Meryton was lively as it was midmorning the busiest part of the day. The bakery, butcher shop, and tailor were swarmed with customers. The streets were filled with laughter brought from young ladies and their accompanying gentlemen. The people from nearby establishments cried out a greeting to them as they marveled at their open carriage full of so many friendly faces. Everyone was having a merry time when Robert asked if they would like to get out and shop. Indeed Kitty and Mary both wanted out to window gaze, so we moved over to let them out. Kitty was helped down by Robert and Mary was going to be helped by James since she was nearer to that side. Jewel had an idea and stepped on Mary's skirt. Mary not paying attention had forgot to lift up her hem and tripped. James was not quite prepared but managed to catch Mary around the waist. It appeared as if they were clumsily hugging. James flushed a light pink and eased Mary to the ground. Mary was far less affected and straightened out her bonnet as well as her shawl. Jewel smirked with satisfaction at a plan well done. Lizzy who had witnessed the peculiar scene stared amusedly at Jewel who in turn lifted a brow daring her to say something. Lizzy just faced Jane and began to talk as if nothing had happened. Suddenly three horses pulled astride there carriage with three familiar men. Mr. Bingley tipped off his hat to us and grinned.

"What a pleasant coincidence to have met all of you in town before dinner. Were you having a fun ride in your carriage?" Jewel noticed he hadn't addressed anyone specifically and decided to answer.

"Aye sir a crowded ride." Lizzy coughed into her handkerchief as Jane twisted her mouth to keep from snorting. Mr. Bingley was rather confused seeing only four of them as Kitty, Mary, and the brothers had already left. Colonel Fitzwilliam however had caught on and interjected into the conversation.

"Are you referring to your brothers Miss Radcliffe? I see them over there by the book shop and tailor." Indeed Robert was waiting for Kitty while James for Mary. Jewel smiled at them an their gentlemanly antics.

"Yes precisely Colonel. Miss Mary and Miss Kitty are also with us. Pardon me for not asking earlier but how are you, fine gentlemen, this morning?" Mr. Darcy was silent the entire time spoke.

"I am quite well madam and would hope you ladies are of the same?" Lizzy lit up hearing his polite concern and Barbara smiled at her. She remembered when Lizzy could not stand a man who would not hold witty banter in front of a crowd and here she was marrying such a one. Yes we are witnessing first hand the power of love. After a few more exchanging words the three rode away promising to see them at Netherfield. The rest of the group arrived shortly after with parcels and they were off back to Longbourn.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The time soon arrived when they were to dine at Netherfield. Several carriages were taken holding the Bennets and the Nunez-Radcliffes. Netherfield Park was very pretty even in the winter for it gave off a cold beauty. Perhaps it was due to the lack of occupants. That was about to change. Mr. Bingley met the company at the door and ushered them inside having his servants grab shawls and hang coats. Everyone was led to the drawing room whose size put the Bennet's to shame. Nobody was hung up on this thought at the glance of strangers. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst as well as Miss. Bingley were already seated on the couches along with Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy, and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Colonel Fitzwilliam upon gazing at certain members smiled warmly. He was very happy to notice one young lady had came and not fallen ill at last moments notice. Miss Georgiana Darcy kept her head down shyly and stole glances at the newcomers through her peripherals. She was relieved when catching sight of Lizzy who was the only familiar face. Mr. Hurst practically ignored the crowd and ordered a manservant to refill his cup. Mrs. Hurst however with Miss Caroline Bingley turned up their noses at the country family and assumed the other four were one as well. Whispering snide remarks could be heard from them. Mr. Darcy just rose from his seat and went to his bride's side escorting her to a nearby seat. Quickly finding seats in different parts of the room the entire group of guests made themselves comfortable. While Caroline and Louisa were not thrilled with Charles marrying Jane they decided it be better to tolerate her than any of the other Bennets.

Caroline thought it best to discourage Jane as much as possible as a last chance to break off the engagement.

"I trust you are well, my dear Miss Bennet?" Jane who was not expecting to be spoken to was surprised but answered happily.

"I am fine Miss Bingley, I hope you are the same?" Caroline just smiled charmingly without really meaning it and continued the conversation.

"Indeed I am in very good health however I assumed you might have stayed at home tonight as you look rather peaked." Jane quickly put her hands to her face.

"I do?" Breathing a little heavier she began to question her appearance. Barbara reached over and reassuring patted her hand, retorted.

"Jane never looked more splendid than tonight but that could very well change tomorrow!" Jane practically glowed at the compliment while Barbara giggled delicately. Caroline and Louisa were astonished at the woman who dared snub their opinion in their own house, but before they could respond, Folks announced supper.


End file.
